User talk:.Echo
=Clan Joining= Please send a message under here if you would like to join one of my Clans! Thank You! =Other= Shadowclan Medicine cat Apprentice I was thinking all the clans have a Medicine cat Apprentice but Shadowclan so can i have a cat thats a Medicine cat Apprentice ohhh Fallowpaw-Is a light brown she cat.Can she Just be Apprenticed???Adderpaw 21:05, December 6, 2010 (UTC) But it says on the Shadowclan Page that there is no Shadowclan medicine cat apprentice :( it says Lionflame has no ApprenticeAdderpaw 22:33, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: IRC :Sorry I couldn't get back to you quicker, Echo :) As for this whole Darkcloud matter; I've left a message on her talk page about it and have decided to not take any action yet. First I want to question you, her, and any witnesses about it. I believe you, but there may be more to the story. I'm a very just person, and therefore do not believe in unjust punishment. I might be able to get on tomorrow, until then, [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 04:57, December 7, 2010 (UTC) (P.S., I am just unhappy as you are that she insulted Harry Potter, but unfortunately I can't punish her for that xD) ShadowClan kit I was thinking i wanted a shadowclan kit because i don't roleplay a kit yet sooo i want to another cat ok i was thinking Hollykit - is a gray she - kit with black paw and blue eyes is that ok? if you want you can change the name but you haft to tell me what the name is oh yea can she have a mother that died of greencough ok ohhh Lilyfur - is a black and white she - cat with green eyes. Adderpaw 20:56, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Yep Adderpaw 21:59, December 10, 2010 (UTC) I know what we can say about Hollykit's father we could call him Crowclaw - is a gray tom with black front paws and pale blue eyes. We can say that he became a rogue when Lilyfur died. Adderpaw 23:08, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Hey! also can Hollykit have like powers? Like i don't know anymore powers cats can have but could super speed be a power? if that isn't one a cat can have then you can pick a power for her Adderpaw 23:08, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Aww you made me cry *not* But what about Crowclaw can Adderpaw 23:14, December 10, 2010 (UTC) xD You do know when Naruto is a maniac, he's like...a maniac? The nine-tailed wolf! 22:48, December 10, 2010 (UTC) ~Thanks!~ Thanks, it means alot to me when somebody tells me I draw well! So this is what i've got with Ashflame: RE:Drawing(my talk page) Obviously Pixlr. Nightfall and me talked about it and gave me the link to it. She helped me alot on it! ;) I've got the body of the cat down but i need the head shading/highlights. Foxclaw33 Hey, that looks good. I saw the picture you uploaded and its pretty good :D. ~Joining ShadowClan~ May I join ShadowClan? Bloodpaw/Claw A Former Loner, although he doesn't like to admit that he was. He is dark black with red paws, muzzle, ears, and dark-ginger color on the tip of his tail. His personality is a humorous tom that has a very very '''''short temper. He is also Highly'' agressive in battles. Celeste's Group Hunter 'Me wants a Hunter in Celeste's group ohhh Im thinking Lucky - She is a good hunter but sometimes a bit gray tabby she cat with amber eyes. She is very kind and loving. She loves to laughhyper. ' '''Opps sorry i said it wrong Lucky - A gray tabby she - cat with amber eyes. She loves to laugh she is a good hunter but sometimes a bit hyper Adderpaw 01:38, December 16, 2010 (UTC) skyytthheee and wooodddccchiiippp woodchip will skip away throwing flowers the end. i hope you enjoyed my extremely buttiful story --bracken--~ 04:46, December 16, 2010 (UTC) skythe and woodchip hoh yeah sure i had a nosebleed lookin at the sedge and jay thing -ttlyawesomesparklyeyesomgwtfbbq- woodchip will grow up wit 100000000000 girlfriends at this rate --bracken--~ 18:57, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Join ShadowClan? can i join shadowclan as Alpinepaw a silver tom with a tabby striped tail and blue eyes alpinefrost is back...only in shadowclan CB -bracken- Re:Hi Hi I haven't seen you in months! DustpeltA Wikia Contributor﻿ Join? Hey Echo :) Would you mind if I joined ShadowClan as - Orchidbloom; A delicate tortoiseshell and white she-cat with bright hazel eyes. I can't get on the IRC at the moment, I'm afraid if I do I'll get sucked into role playing and I really don't have time xD I'll create her article if you want me to, I just wanted to ask [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 23:23, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Echo :) If you want I'll create her article, I have her real life image [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 23:40, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey Echo! :3 Hey i have some cats that you could roleplay if you want so here you go. Watermist - A gray-blue she - cat. Kit 1 Blackkit - A black tom with green eyes he can get angry easy? KIt 2 Whitekit - A white she - kit with blue eyes she is deaf Kit 3 Brownkit - A brown tom with green eyeand a brocken tail. Kit 4 Graykit - A gray she - kit with blind blue eyes. Father Firefoot - A brown tom with ginger paws. Whitekit and Graykit are already taken by me and Nightfall Adderpaw 01:41, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Ok You can I asked Nightshine and moon but they haven't been on I think do you know any other user thats active??? Adderpaw 01:52, December 21, 2010 (UTC) -steps in- Sorry, just wanted to say that we've changed her name to Watercloud because there's a Watermist in RiverClan [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 01:55, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Shadowclan cat X3 Me wants a Shadowclan cat Snowdapple - small white she-cat with blue eyes Rank:Queen How much longer till she's kitting xD: 1 moon Mate : Tigerleap from Thunderclan but Moon hasn't made him yet xD Oh yea can she take care of Hollykit P.S this is from Adderpaw 20:50, December 21, 2010 (UTC) hmmmmmmmmm i changed my mind maybe I can have a elder Snowstorm - A beautiful white she - cat with green eyes Rank:Elder P.S this is from Adderpaw 22:39, December 21, 2010 (UTC) agian Tribe of falling snow Me wants a Tribe of falling snow Cat Mist in The Air Dawn: pale gray she-cat Alive:Yes Rank:Hmm probaly Prey hunter Another cat :D Fang Of Snake That Bites: brown tabby tom with sharp teeth Alive:Yes Rank:Hmm probaly Cave Gaurd Mother of Fang:Stream That Runs Through Mountains: Gray-blue she-cat:Died of old age Father of Fang:Tree from Which Leaves Fall: brown tom with some tints of gray:Killed by Sharptooth Mother of Mist:Unknown Father of Mist:Unknown P.S this is from Adderpaw 01:11, December 22, 2010 (UTC) xD RE: Image limit Oh ok for CAP image limitBeileve it or not, this IS my siggnature! Foxclaw33 23:29, December 29, 2010 (UTC) direct start http://pastebin.com/keC9jqyE for tomorrow AyakoMy Talk ☹ 02:34, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Dark Forest I'm sorry I didn't know about the rules. Can I do it though? -Sagestorm70 01:08, January 7, 2011 (UTC) This is Sneer . This is Scrappy . -Sagestorm70 01:30, January 7, 2011 (UTC) IRC I went back on after I pinged out and you pinged out D= Get back on =3 AyakoMy Talk ☹ 04:23, January 8, 2011 (UTC)